


Almost too much

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Fucking, Hardcore, Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had promised her that tonight they would do something special, something Regina had never done before. And that is exactly what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost too much

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or any of the characters

Regina had always been that kind of person that seemed would never give up control of anything. And, for the most part, she was. That was one of the reasons the people of Storybrooke were so damn scared of her. Well everyone in Storybrooke, accept a certain pain-in-the-ass sheriff. This pain-in-the-ass sheriff happened to be Emma Swan, and Emma Swan happened to be her girlfriend. With Emma, she was always a bit cautious, if not for her sake, then Emma’s. She knew that if she gave up full control, the Savior would turn into a power hungry tyrant. So even if she backed down a little on behalf of Storybrooke, Regina ceased to control anything after the front door locked and the clothes peeled away.

Tonight was no different, in that aspect. The blonde had Regina on her back on the bed, her legs spread almost painfully wide. Emma was so beautiful when she was aroused. Her brilliant emerald eyes dark and glazed with lust, her pink lips moist and swollen from kisses, her face flushed and her breathing shallow. Emma had promised her that tonight they would do something special, something Regina had never done before. And that is exactly what was happening. Her cunt sopping wet, her clit hard and swollen, and her whole body stimulated to the point that  she would do anything, take anything, just to be touched.

She had be tortured with that hot, slick tongue flicking over and over her clit, nearly making her come. She had been tortured with Emma’s delicious pussy on her mouth, riding her face like it was everything. She had been especially close when Emma had two fingers twisting up her ass. The thought just made her even more aroused. And now there were two long fingers sliding slowly as deep as possible, and then almost out, and warm lips sucking at her sensitive nub. The needy whimper that Regina had tried so hard to suppress came out, and then Emma removed her digits completely.

Regina hissed and bucked her hips at the loss, only to feel three fingers stretching her. Regina had never gone past three, but tonight she didn’t care if the whole world imploded, as long as she had everything. Her little moans turned into deep, cracked growls as a fourth finger entered her. The burn that she felt was painful, like a reminder that maybe she should stop now. But, instead it was a reminder that the beautiful, hungry, predatory woman fucking her was Emma, and that realization just made her need it even more.

Emma’s fingers twisted and thrust evenly, Regina’s lips were parted, her loud moans full of desire and love. The hand slowed to a stop, and the Savior had now tucked her thumb in, pushing in slowly. The Queen’s whole body jerked and quivered, and Regina’s broken scream made Emma stop. The mayor’s eyes flashed open, a look that said quite plainly “Oh my fucking god don’t stop” and Emma obeyed. Once her whole hand up to her wrist was engulfed by scorching wetness, Emma began to close her hand into a fist.

It was too much. Regina couldn’t handle it. Every single nerve in her body was on fire, her body was quaking and jerking uncontrollably. But it was a good too much. Her parched lips opened in a silent scream, her voice cracked and quiet and hoarse as she nearly sobbed, “T-too much, Em. I-I can’t take it.” So Emma pulled out, her hand dripping with Regina. The second the brunette felt the loss, she knew that it was a mistake.

She needed Emma to fuck her hard, with her whole hand. “Back- back in” she choked, her eyes watery and her heart racing. And with that, the blonde’s fist was thrusting in and out of the mayor, who was screaming and sobbing in pure and utter ecstasy. The orgasm that was experienced was enough to ruin Regina, turn her into nothing more than a puppet, a doll whom Emma used for pleasure.  Her sight went black and her body wrenched and writhed, her muscles contracted hard, and she passed out. She awoke later to an aching soreness that, although wasn’t pleasant, was delicious, and her girlfriend, the gold curls resting on her shoulders, just watching her with a loving grin. “Remind me to let you do that more often” she croaked, her mouth parched. “Whenever you need, Madame Mayor.”


End file.
